


ain't nobody gonna touch it

by shuantics



Series: somethin' bout, somethin' bout, somethin' bout you [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (whoops), Alternate Universe, Begging, Coming Untouched, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Hyung Kink, Leather Kink, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, bttm!mingyu, top!wonu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuantics/pseuds/shuantics
Summary: For Mingyu, the city is at his fingertips. For Wonwoo, it's the world; his world.





	ain't nobody gonna touch it

**Author's Note:**

> you expect me to see hip hop team's rudeness at de:d2 and /not/ write about it???
> 
> title taken from 'touch it' by ariana grande! ([x](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/dangerous-woman/id1091145606))

For Mingyu, the city is at his fingertips. For Wonwoo, it's the world; his world.

"Hyung, hyung..." comes the desperate pants that fog over the cold glass of the forty-fourth-floor window as Wonwoo presses Mingyu's heated body against it. "Hhng, do it again," he pleads, body shivering and flinching under Wonwoo's gentle touch. 

The latter gives a fond smile, voice rough in contrast. "You want more, baby boy?" Naturally, he knows the answer already, but it's emphasized as Mingyu nods his head quickly, resting his sweat beaded forehead against the floor to ceiling window pane.

"Please, hyung." Mingyu swallows thickly. His hands sprawl against the glass, printing his palm there in a mark Wonwoo wishes could be permanent - a symbol, almost. In between the spaces of his fingers, the dank city, drearily awash with rain and cloud, fades in and out of focus from his tear strewn eyes. Even as high as they were, certainly one of the tallest apartment buildings in the district, everything still seemed so big. Standing outside, Mingyu felt like an ant, which he thought would change when he saw the sights from up here - but it's still the same; he's still tiny amongst the cluster of skyscrapers scattered across every inch of the land. "Please, plea-agh!"

Wonwoo lands another slap on Mingyu's sore ass with his hand clad in a burgundy leather glove. Mingyu curls his palm into a fist and lets out a loud whimper. "More," he gasps, squeezing his eyes shut. His chest rises and falls erratically, cock hard and leaking with precum smearing over the glass. "Hurt me, hyung," he begs, "hurt me bad."

Wonwoo replies with the opposite, stroking a delicate finger over the reddened, flaming skin. He shushes Mingyu as he softly whines. "I'll do what you want, Gyu-ah," he says, holding the warm leather flush against Mingyu's skin, massaging gently as he whispers into the latter's ear (that he has to stand on his tip toes to reach, actually), "just let me savour you before you go."

In the evening, Mingyu will be gone, and Wonwoo already knows there'll be an empty space in his rather sparsely populated heart that belongs to him. Mingyu was never meant to last, he was never meant to work his way in and make himself at home slap bang in the middle of Wonwoo's life. But he did, and he did it well. Wonwoo first saw him as an intern; fresh-faced from college and ready to take on the world. Wonwoo knew it was wrong when he took him under his wing and bought him a way through the company, but, whatever? It was his(Dad's) company anyway; helping someone along isn't going to  _hurt._

Wonwoo takes his sweet time, disregarding that Mingyu may still need to pack at his own small, crappy, one bedroomed apartment (although, Mingyu has been rather integrated to staying at Wonwoo's suite over the last six months) before he returns to his hometown across the country. He kisses his shoulders, his neck, the tiny tattoo he sports between his shoulder blades, and lets his teeth nip a barely visible trail up to his jawline. Mingyu's tan skin is so, so soft to touch - Wonwoo can even feel it through the gloves. The tan complexion looks so stunning it almost seems unnatural, like it would rub off and reveal a paler complexion much more compatible to his own. He feels Mingyu shiver and says, "You have the most beautiful body."

Mingyu lets out an unstable laugh. "You tell me that... every time." His knees buckle as Wonwoo takes a handful of his ass and gropes it rough, kneading it hard and allowing the feeling be burnt into his memory. "Oh, hyung," he sighs, "please, just give me it." He looks weak despite his body strong. It enhances Wonwoo's ego, how he - son of a billionaire, smaller framed and weaker - can make someone like Kim Mingyu feeble and frail.

"Give what?" Wonwoo teases, using his hands to separate Mingyu's cheeks and run a leather clad finger up the entrance. 

Mingyu somehow gets weaker and his noises somehow get louder. "H-hyung! Give me everything!" he cries. "The pain, give me the pain, a-and the pleasure!" He rests his face against the window that drips with droplets of condensation. "Please, I need you."  

Wonwoo hums approvingly. "That's my good boy," he muses, moving his fingers away and leading Mingyu's hips back, his feet padding against the floor to accommodate the ruling as Wonwoo bends him over slightly. "Count to ten," he instructs, and barely even before the first word passes Mingyu's lips, Wonwoo smacks his hand down hard.

Mingyu yells out, projected, "one! ... two! ..." leaving his lips and echoing around the specless walls of Wonwoo's suite. He whimpers the next, "three ..." as his ass wobbles under Wonwoo's attack. The latter grips the skin and handles it unruly, pressing his thumb hard over the dark red patches of skin.

"Carry on," he demands, laying three hard spanks in a row and smiling as Mingyu complies.

"F-four! Five, hyung! Six!" he inhales sharply and lets out a long sob, hissing through his teeth. "It feels so fucking good."

Wonwoo gives him a sharp slap to the thigh. "Language," and instantly, Mingyu's mouth is shut. "Five more for that," (Mingyu could cry he feels blessed) "carry on."

"..." Mingyu hesitates, waiting for the sting that doesn't come until he looks over his shoulder and sees Wonwoo smile wide. "Hyun-agh! S-seven!" 

Wonwoo lets out a small laugh and Mingyu bites his own smile back. "Sorry," Wonwoo says, "it couldn't help it."

"Hmm, you don't have to play me like-" Mingyu cuts himself off with a gasp as Wonwoo spanks him again.

"Eight," he says.

"Eight..." Mingyu echoes, holding his arms against the window and resting his head against them. "Hyung..."

"Just a few more, baby," Wonwoo reassures, "do you want me to count for you?" Mingyu gives a timid nod of his head and Wonwoo pulls an endeared smile. He bites the finger of his glove and pulls his hand out of it, letting the leather drop to the floor before he lands a hard blow to Mingyu's skin. "Nine."

Mingyu cries out loud, a broken wail. "Hyung! G-glove!" He can barely form coherent sentences at this point

"Ten." Wonwoo smacks him again. "Eleven..." He lands four hard spanks, muttering, "twelve, thirteen, fourteen." His hand stung already, fading angry red as Mingyu's ass comes close to blistering, speckles of blood appearing over the curve. He holds an arm around Mingyu's waist and gives his final strong blow, so hard Mingyu's knee gives out underneath him and Wonwoo's left to stand him back on his feet.

"Hyung, hyung..." he pants, shaking and whining, "hyung, please touch me." His cock's an angry red shade and it leaks to a pool of droplets on the floor between his legs. Wonwoo guides him over to the leather sofa where he falls ungracefully, sitting on his knees because a) his ass was too broken to use that yet and b) it's not even over.

Wonwoo shushes him as he begs further, his face falling into a pillow with his ass sitting high in the air. Careful not to hurt his ass more, Wonwoo teases his fingers back in Mingyu's already stretched hole, rubbing his tan skin with his hand and whispering sweet praises: "You're doing so good, Mingyu-ah," to "Hold on a little more for me."

Mingyu whines, muffled by the pillow. "Hyung, I need it. I need you so bad."

"I know, I know," Wonwoo soothes, letting two fingers slide into Mingyu with ease, the latter's back curving and his legs trembling. "I've got you."

Mingyu's speech is again lost in a myriad of whimpers, whines, gasps and badly uttered words; daring to move his hips back against Wonwoo's digits, stretching and curling inside him. _"God,"_ he cries, "Wonwoo, please, fuck me now. I-I'm losing it..."

Wonwoo smiles and massages his free hand down Mingyu's spine - it was comforting being able to hold his body close, being able to touch and feel him however he pleases. It felt like he has the world at his fingertips, everything he's ever needed, compacted somehow into a lanky-legged, clumsy dork named Mingyu. Who knew that someone like Wonwoo, cut off and cold, would fall for someone like him, warm and welcoming, a smile that could cure disease and heart more valuable than gold. The world could end tomorrow, and Wonwoo wouldn't care because right now, in this moment, he has Mingyu, and that's all he's ever going to need.

"Are you?" he teases, and Mingyu lets out an exasperated, desperate sigh.

"Yes, hyung!" he whimpers into the pillow before looking over his shoulder with big, watery eyes. "I'm going to go crazy, I'm going to go insane if I don't get your cock in me now."

Letting out a soft chuckle, Wonwoo reaches behind his belt and collects the silver handcuffs that were dangling there, kissing Mingyu's neck as he says, "Hands." Mingyu obediently holds his hands at the base of his spine so Wonwoo could fasten them tight with the cuffs, holding the chain with two fingers before yanking it back, Mingyu's arms twisting uncomfortably which taunts a long moan from him. "Hyung..." 

Wonwoo collects the lube from the coffee table and spreads some over his cock before letting Mingyu relaxing. He stands up on his knees and slips his fingers back in, mainly for good measure. "Ready, baby boy?" 

Mingyu nods his head eagerly, clenching his fist in the cuffs. "P-pull my hair," he whimpers out, nuzzling his nose into the pillow. "Fuck me like you mean it-" Again, Mingyu's sentence is sliced through by his own gasp. Wonwoo grabs a fist full of his hair and yanks him back, simultaneously pushing into him with his cock. He leans over and whispers into his ear.

"I always,  _always_ fuck you like I mean it, hear?" His voice was rough, breathy and threatening - Mingyu didn't feel scared. In fact, he felt nothing but a rush of heat to his groin.

"Yes, hyung," Mingyu whimpers, feeble as he adds, "please, f-fuck me hard."

Wonwoo's grip on his hair pertains as he rocks his hips into him, drawing periodic grunts from himself and from Mingyu, who, in addition, whispers praises. "L-like that, hyung... hnn, so good, so, so good..."

He gets louder the faster Wonwoo fucks, quick snaps of Wonwoo's hips result in projected, bellowed cries from Mingyu, his fingers flexing - almost spasming - as the chains clink against the cuffs. "Hyung!" he shouts, the sting on his scalp sending shivers down his spine. "Hyung! Hyung... make me cum, please, hyung, let me cum..." he sobs out loud and moans, crying helplessly as Wonwoo hits against his prostate again and again. "I need to cum, Wonu-hyung,  _please!"_

"You're gonna cum..." Wonwoo begins, jerking Mingyu's head back further, "... without me fucking touching you, understand?"

Mingyu bleats, "Yes! God, yes, yes,  _yes!"_

Wonwoo drops his head and holds his hips still, thrusting his hips so fast and rough even he found his moans unstoppable. He scratched his nails down Mingyu's spine, the latter groaning and making a pretty curve as the blossoming red streaks caused bubbles to pop in his stomach.

"Close, hyung..." Mingyu pants, "so close, p-please, don't stop." And lets out a scream, rugged and strained, throwing his head back and staining the sofa as he cums.

"Fuck," Wonwoo breathes - Mingyu's so beautiful, he's so perfect; his orgasm almost brings Wonwoo to his alone. "Baby, hold out," he sighs, his head rolling back. He gives the chains of the handcuffs another tug and Mingyu gives a broken gasp.

"Cum in me, hyung," he says, letting his body be fucked into, hard and fast, and that's the edge Wonwoo gets shoved off.

 

Wonwoo wakes to the city still clouded and rain still hammering against the windows. The space next to him is empty.

Mingyu stands by the doorway, watching the rain and counting down the minutes. "I have to get to the airport soon," he says simply. "Like, in a few minutes." 

Wonwoo's heart drops to his stomach. "I know." 

Mingyu looks over. "Will you wait? I... I mean, I don't know how long until I find myself back in the city. But, I thought, maybe-"

"I'd wait a million years for you, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo smiles softly. "You're the only thing I think I'll need."

MIngyu leaves him with a kiss hard on his lips. "No one can have me," he whispers, "no one's gonna touch it."

For Mingyu, the world is at his fingertips. For Wonwoo, there's now nothing at his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> well... idk what this is but i hope you liked it ?? feedback is loved, kudos too !! <3


End file.
